In Search of a Myth
by Leo6
Summary: When Kali'Shepard vas Normandy stumbles upon a secret in her mother's private terminal, it raises a question on Tali'Zorah's relationship with Rannoch's Savior. She decides to go on a journey of discovery, "borrowing" Rannoch's National Treasure, the Normandy. With her close friends, and picked up a few more to crew the ship, she sets off to find the truth of her birth.


The ringing in her ears were nothing more than a whisper compared to the endless shockwaves that shook her even in her enviro-suit.

Various alert displays flashed across her sealed visor in her language, feeding her real time information of the battlefield. As she ran desperately towards what seems to be certain death, she gazes upon the back of who she considers her 'home'.

"Everyone, keep pushing forward! Do not stop!"

Men and women from all races, all united to fight for the survival of their representative origins; to bring down the Reapers' onslaught. The deafening roar of response was the answer in the face of their overwhelming foe, no longer caring for their own fates. Life in the universe is too precious to be snuffed out by the twisted logic of an ancient race of sentient machines.

Red streaks of energy shot through the ground, ripping gashes of dust and broken pavement from the towering Harbinger that guards the Conduit. Anyone unfortunate to have been caught by the energy beam was reduced to an atomic level. To Commander Shepard, there was no room for remorse, yet their memories will remain.

A well placed red beam struck a damaged tank just ahead of them, resulting in an explosion that sent the armored vehicle in the air, and upon Shepard. Even with trained reflexes of an N7 soldier, Tali'Zorah vas Normandy felt her stomach churn as she sees her beloved nearly crushed by the falling debris. As she, along with her Turian friend Garrus Vakarian, approached their friend and leader, the tank's fuel cells ignited, causing an explosion, and the two were caught in the blast radius.

Her ears shrieked as if it threatening to drill through her brain. As if all sense of self has left her and replaced with pain the likes she has never felt before. She struggles to move anything that is still attached to her body, yet all she can manage is to open her eyes. Flashing alert messages and images flooded her visor, cracked and fractured as if looking at it through a shattered mirror. Tali didn't need to read every one of them to know that her suit has been damaged, more than the shields can take. As she felt the flow of antibiotics that is filling up her suit, she felt her arm for the first time being grabbed by a concerned Shepard and huddled behind the wrecked tank. Shaking and somewhat delirious, Tali could barely make out her lover's voice as she watches him call someone on his omni-tool. Within a minute, the Normandy SR-2 was seen hovering over the evac LZ, and the forward hatch opened up to take both Tali and Garrus away to safety.

The thought of leaving Shepard to face the Reaper alone has terrified her. As Shepard handed Tali over to Garrus, she clings to his arms for support. "I can't stay behind..."

"Don't argue with me, Tali!" Shepard cuts her off.

Her voice, pleading and tearful, continued, "Don't leave me behind."

Not wanting to expose her into more danger, Shepard's expression softened at the state Tali was in as he approached her. "I need you to make it out of here alive, Tali." Reaching out to touch her left cheek, he gazes lovingly at her, as one part of her visor had a small hole, and behind it were flood-filled tears in her eyes. He continues as he moves his face close to hers, "Get back to Rannoch. Build yourself a home."

Home. The thoughts of Rannoch, the home that the Quarians fought to retake for centuries seem like a distant memory, and far insignificant compared to the vision of the man right in front of her. A myriad of memories flooded her mind in a flash.

Her first encounter of Shepard at the Citadel...

To meet again when she thought of Shepard was gone from the world...

The night before the suicide mission against the Collectors...

Her confession of her feelings, and how Shepard returned it in kind...

"I love you..." "Keelah se'lai." The words they exchanged before charging in alone to face the Reaper that occupied Rannoch.

"I have a home." Tali's voice quivered, nearly losing its strength. As Shepard slowly backed away from the boarding platform, Tali's arm still reaches out for Shepard, "Come back to me..."

Garrus thought it was time to enter the ship before it becomes a huge target, as he pulls Tali further inside, helplessly watched Shepard turn his back to face an unknown fate.

Until now, it was a dream she has seen for 25 years ever since.


End file.
